


The Neko Breeding Association (NBA)

by Dangwoo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Animal Traits, Babies, Birth, Breastfeeding, Daddy Kink, Everyone's a Neko mostly, Explicit Birth, F/F, Female Hange Zoë, Forced Bonding, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Forced Relationship, M/M, Male Lactation, Milk, Mpreg, Nekos, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Pups, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 05:02:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12741519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangwoo/pseuds/Dangwoo
Summary: I don't know I need to finish my other works but I thought of this and I had to ugh sorry





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if y'all like this! I might continue it if I get enough feedback! Also let me know if there are any mistakes!

“Don’t you think they’re perfect for each other?” Hanji squealed, squishing her cheeks together with the palms of her hand. “Just look at them!” The crazed scientist looked between the two specimens of Neko, one young and small, the other large and burly. The small neko mewled in his sedated state, one soft brown ear twitching, his tail curled around his leg. Small hiccups escaped his lips as he dreamed. 

The other neko was broad, with hair black as night and an attitude to match, his tail also twitching in his sleep. He was fierce and opposed to every neko brought his way, set on never having a mate. The Alpha was known as Levi, as he never responded to anything else. Hanji had known this neko since he was a kit, and known the hardships he had undergone as he grew. No one deserved happiness more than Levi. 

“Don’t you think he’s a little too… oh, I don’t know…” Moblit muttered mockingly, “small and fragile for our Levi? He would crush the poor little thing first chance he got.” 

“No, I don’t think so,” Hanji responded, sighing at her clipboard. “They want results, and Erwin and Armin have yet to conceive, so this is our next bet.” 

“But Levi’s always been territorial, and I don’t think it would be a good idea to shove another neko, a tiny Omega neko, right into his den.” Moblit peered through the glass into the viewing area, a large space set up for the nekos to live in. The exhibit consisted of an acre or so of land, all enclosed by one of the many large buildings used by the Military Police for their more unsightly experiments. The neko’s living space consisted of a waterfall and pond on the south eastern side, encompassed by a clearing. A forest took up most of the remaining space, excluding the rocky terrain covering the northern side, peppered with caves and spaces for the nekos to build their nests. Birds resided in the trees, and other herbivorous animals inhabited the forest and lakeside; all meals for the nekos. While the creatures took on multiple human-like characteristics, the exhibit was meant for them to embrace their more animalistic side, and as most of the nekos were born in the laboratory, it wasn’t a difficult task for them. 

“Well, come on, you’ve done the check-up, so let’s get them back in Levi’s den.” 

\-----------------

Levi awoke to the scent of lime, flour, and maple, a strangest cacophony of smells he’d ever placed together. His tale immediately slunk low, his ears flat against his head, a small growl building low in his chest. The Alpha crept around his den, the second largest in the Rocks, as the nekos called it, intent on finding the source of the strange scent permeating his home. Levi heard a soft mewl from the very back of the cave, and stilled, waiting for any signs of movement from the darkness behind him. It must have been around sunset (the time when the scientists dimmed the lights in an attempt to recreate the lighting of a natural sunset) and the light didn’t quite touch the back of his den. He let out a harsh snarl, warning the intruder to show themselves. And show themselves it did. 

Levi watched as a small brown neko emerged from the darkness in the back of the cave, his head hung low, ears flush against his skull, his tail swinging anxiously behind him. The small boy chirped softly, baring his neck in a show of submission, his eyes wide in fear at the sight of such a large Alpha blocking his only escape out of the cave. 

“Who are you and what are you doing in my cave?” Levi growled, raising his chest to seem even bigger to the smaller neko, asserting his dominance. The brunette gave a snarl of his own, seemingly infuriated at his own lack of presence. He may be an Omega, but he wasn’t going to let any asshole of an Alpha mount him. 

“I’m Eren and I woke up here, you ass,” the neko yipped, hugging the wall of the cave, slowly edging his way towards the mouth of the den. “So if you’ll be so kind as to let me go…” he glanced wearily towards the cave opening, “I’d really appreciate it.” Levi stood unmoving, his gaze piercing, pinned on the Omega daring to speak rudely to an Alpha. 

“You think you can speak to an Alpha like that, brat?” He snarled, taking a step closer to him. “You need to learn your place, don’t you? First you invite yourself into my den, and then disrespect me? Were you raised under a rock?” 

“As if, old man,” Eren returned, his tail curling around his leg. “Move so I can leave.” Levi arched a perfect brow to accentuate his disbelief at the notion. 

“You think I’m just going to let you leave? I’ll let you leave when you’re carrying my kits, brat.” Eren blushed at the notion, mewling in feigned disgust. 

“Yeah right.” The Omega’s ears twitched as he pondered a way to escape. Levi could practically see the gears turning in his head. “Where’s your mate, anyway? You’re old as shit.” The Alpha snarled in response, glowering and shoving his head at the small neko, now inches apart. The Omega drew away, cowering into the wall as far as he could. 

“No mate. No kits. Now it makes sense why you’re here. Damn Hanji probably wanted me to mate you. I’d rather mate another Alpha than sire your kits.” Levi huffed in amusement at the thought. Eren took the opportunity to dart to the black neko’s left, dashing out of the cave as fast as his little legs could take him. 

This was his first mistake. An Alpha could ever resist a chase involving an Omega. 

Eren practically fell down the side of the rocks, a stranger to the habitat he awoke in. He yipped in pain every time his delicate paws caught the sharp edge of a stone or crevice, his Omegan side still dejected at the dejection of the Alphan neko. Even though he couldn’t care less for the other, the refusal of even being considered a viable mate still hurt. 

Levi made it down to the bottom of the rocky terrain before Eren was even halfway down, cutting off the small neko’s chance at an easy escape. The Omega halted on the rocks, hissing down at the Alpha before taking in note of his surroundings for another option. He caught sight of a small cave to his left, giving one last glare to the Alpha below him before leaping into the cave, scrambling to find safety within its walls. 

This was his second mistake. Entering another Alpha’s den without permission. 

As soon as the brown neko glanced at the cave nearest him, Levi knew there would be hell to pay. The little brat just had to enter that cave out of them all. The Alpha crept to the mouth of the cave, bearing his neck to show the owner his intent; not to fight, but to inquire. He caught sight of Eren in the back, shivering in fear. 

The owner of the cave, an Alpha known as Reiner, snarled and bared his teeth at the intruder at the mouth of his den, growling lowly in his chest at the sight of Levi. 

“What do you want, Levi?” Reiner lowed, keeping his defensive posture up and ready to keep his mate safe. Levi peered into the cave, seeing Bertholt, Reiner’s very pregnant Omega mate, curled around Eren protectively, most likely sensing the distress of the other Omega and taking him as his own. Pregnant Omegas were known to be particularly defensive of other Omegas, not to mention young ones. Eren couldn’t have been much older than a kit, not helping Levi’s case. The black neko knew his battles, and this was not one of them. 

“I simply wanted to get this brat back, Reiner,” Levi responded calmly, “I am no harm to your mate.” Reiner visibly relaxed at the remark, lowering his posture to one of only slight discomfort. “He doesn’t know his place, sorry for the interruption on you and Bertholdt. I’ll be taking him home now.” 

“Oh no you will not,” Bertholdt interjected, placing himself completely in front of the brunette neko, his tail curled around the Omega. “He’s afraid and I don’t trust you. You’ll kill him faster than you’ll do anything else.” Sensing his mate’s unwavering confidence, Reiner stepped in front of Levi. 

“He’ll be staying here for now, Levi.” 

“He’s not yours to keep,” The Alpha responded, ears pressed against his skull. Levi slowly slunk forward, intent on getting the brat back from the bonded pair. “Eren,” he yipped, glaring at the small neko, “get your ass over here. We’re going back to my den.”  At the mention of his name, Eren started to paw his way over to Levi, only to be stopped by Bertholdt. 

“He’s not going, Levi,” The taller neko snarled, his tail flicking back and forth. “If you want to get to him, you’ll have to get through me.” Reiner snarled in response, extremely against his mate fighting another neko in his state; especially an Alpha as strong and quick as Levi. “And we both know how well that would end. Don’t give Hanji another reason to put you down. You’re treading on light ground as it is.” 

“I see,” Levi rumbled, taking smooth steps backwards towards the opening of the cave. “I guess I’ll have to wait until I can take him easier, without either of you there. You shouldn’t be protecting him anyway.” Levi accentuated his point with a harsh glare at Eren. “See if I care. Hanji’ll return him to me sooner or later.” With that, the black neko vanished from sight, leaving Reiner, Bertholdt, and a very trembling Eren alone in the den. 

Eren let out a soft cry of distress, curling in on himself in fear. Bertholdt immediately guided the neko to his nest, a large array of furs and pelts, all collected by Reiner himself. The elder Omega sat comfortably in the nest, leaning his back against the wall, ushering Eren over to him with a soft nod of encouragement. The kit padded towards him wearily before leaping into his lap, being careful of his stomach after a sharp growl from Reiner. Bertholdt wasted no time in rubbing his cheek against Eren, scenting the young neko to comfort him. He took to grooming his ears, nipping the fur occasionally to smooth out any knots in the delicate fur. The brunette Omega mewled in response, purring in return and kneading his paws against Bertholdt’s slightly swollen chest, full of milk for his upcoming litter. 

“Isn’t he adorable?” Bertholdt murmured, paying special attention to a dirty spot behind Eren’s fluffy ear. 

“He is, Bertie,” Reiner chuckled, padding over to his mate. “May I enter?” He took a wary glance at his Omega’s nest, knowing from past experiences not to enter without permission. After a nod from Bertholdt, the Alpha entered the nest and laid his head on the rest of the available space on his mate’s lap, which wasn’t much, considering how much Eren was enjoying the affection from the tall neko. He mewled and leaned into every possible touch he could, purring loudly. 

“Could it be that he’s touch starved? I’ve never seen another neko so into grooming,” Bertholdt snorted, running a hand through Reiner’s hair, rubbing on his blonde ears every time his fingers caught on the fur. 

“Mmm, maybe,” Reiner responded absent-mindedly, a low croon sounding from his chest. It was moments like this with his mate that he loved the most. His thoughts were interrupted by a low growl from Eren’s stomach. “Oh,” he muttered, sitting up beside Bertholdt. “I wonder when the last time he ate was.” 

“When was the last time you ate, bun?” Bertholdt asked the other Omega, nuzzling their foreheads together. “Hmm?” 

“I haven’t eaten since I woke up here,” Eren mewled, grooming Bertholdt’s shoulder with his rough tongue. “I don’t know how long it’s been since then, though…” 

“I see.” Bertholdt gave a pointed look at his Alpha, silently ordering him to get them something from the forest before returning his attention to the small Omega. “Reiner’s gonna go get us some dinner, how does that sound? Until then, you can have some milk.” Reiner growled softly as his mate offered his milk to someone other than himself or their pups. Then again, their pups weren’t even born yet, so it made sense that the male’s chest was sore from not having a constant outlet to release the pressure there. He made note to nurse his mate more often.

“Alright, alright, I’m going,” the Alpha crooned, nipping Eren’s ear softly and scenting Bertholdt quickly, peppering small kisses along the Omega’s jaw, lathering the bond mark on his shoulder in saliva before kissing it once more. “I’ll be back soon, love. I’ll ask Annie to keep watch over the entrance while I’m gone.”  

Bertholdt gave his mate one more kiss before the Alpha left. He then came back to Eren, nuzzling his head and grooming him for a couple more minutes before breaking the silence. 

“Would you like some milk, Eren?” The green-eyed Omega nodded shyly, a light blush tinting his cheeks. He hadn’t had milk since his mother died a few years prior. “Then come here, don’t be shy. It’s natural for you to want the comfort of another Omega.” Eren chirped and hovered his paws over Bertholdt’s chest, hesitating before bringing his lips to the teat and sucking gingerly, kneading the breast with his paws. The taller neko let out a pant, petting Eren’s head soothingly as the milk started to flow freely. The Omega purred around the nipple, occasionally nipping at it to encourage more of the warm liquid out. Bertholdt purred in response, letting his head rest back against the cave wall with a sigh, letting his eyes flutter close. 

\----------------------------------------

Hanji squealed in amazement. Not only had Mr. Grumpy Pants tried to retrieve Eren, but had also started imprinting on the small neko, which could only lead to a permanent bond in her mind. And she was going to make it happen. 

“Moblit! This is amazing!” Her eyes sparkled, shaking the man back and forth with her excitement. “Not only has Eren taken Levi as a potential mate, but he’s also bonded with another Omega! Bertholdt’s letting Eren nurse from him! He’s always been secluded from the other Omegas, I can’t believe this!” She rambled on, Moblit rolled his eyes and let her antics continue. She’d tire herself out eventually.


	2. Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi have a little brawl.

As soon as Reiner left his den, he took to marking his territory, scenting the stones around the entrance with pheromones, sure to stop any other Alpha from entering the den while he was gone. Content, the Alpha lept artfully along the stones, pausing at Mikasa and Annie’s den. 

“Annie? Mikasa?” Reiner bowed low to show his intent, ears and tail still as he waited for a response. 

“What is it, Reiner?” The Alpha picked his head up at the sound of his fellow Alpha’s voice, Mikasa choosing to break the silence instead of her mate. Although the two females were both Alphas, Hanji hadn’t been able to break the bond they formed. They would be able to sire kits eventually, but they had always been keen on doing things in their own time. 

“I wanted you to keep a watch over my den for an hour or two. Bertie and Eren are hungry, so I’m fetching them dinner.” Mikasa’s brow arched at the mention of a neko she’d never met before. 

“Eren?” Annie interjected, her ears low, wary of an unknown neko brought into their territory. “I don’t know an Eren, and if he’s an Alpha, he can get his furry ass out of here.” 

“He’s not an Alpha, Annie,” Reiner chuckled, nudging her playfully with his paw. “He’s the new Omega Hanji brought in for Levi.” Mikasa snarled at Levi’s name, her tail twitching in irritation. “He’s very young and afraid, so Bertie’s been nursing him to calm him down. Poor little thing woke up in Levi’s den. That couldn’t have been pleasant.” 

“It’s not really my problem. Levi doesn’t deserve a mate, anyway,” Mikasa scowled. “They should just put the short bastard down.” 

“Now, now, Mikasa,” Annie chided, twining their tails together. “I don’t like him as much as the next neko, but we’ve gotta help Reiner out. All we have to do is keep guard over the den entrance. I’m sure we’ll get something in return.” The blonde she-Alpha glanced back at Reiner. 

“Of course, Annie. I was already planning on getting a buck for Bertie and Eren. I’ll give you whatever’s left.” 

“Bertie’s pregnant, Reiner. I’m sure he’s had an increase of appetite. I wouldn’t be surprised if he ate the whole deer,” Mikasa frowned, her ear twitching. “Plus with that other neko eating it, there won’t be any left.” 

“Eren probably won’t each much from the kill; he’s just barely older than a kit. He’ll probably refuse to eat anything other than milk for the most part.” 

“I see.” Annie sighed and started towards Reiner, snorting when the other Alpha didn’t move. “Let’s go then. Show the way.”   
Eren had just finishing nursing off Bertholdt’s right breast, hiccuping a few times before hungrily attaching himself to the other. The older Omega chuckled and pet Eren’s head lovingly, crooning softly to him. The small neko startled when Reiner reappeared with two other Alphas. The male Alpha had only been gone for ten minutes, tops. 

“Reiner?” Bertholdt voiced, blinking in surprise. He chirped softly to Eren when the kit let out a whine. “Keep drinking, it’s okay, bun.” Eren nodded shyly and continued to knead the breast as he suckled. “What’s going on? Did you get dinner?” 

“I just wanted to show Mikasa and Annie why they’ll be guarding the entrance while I’m gone, love, don’t worry,” Reiner voiced, rumbling lowly in his chest to soothe his mate. He turned his attention to the two females. “Eren’s the little one over there. He’s quite hungry, if you couldn’t tell. I’d imagine Bertie’s almost empty by now.” 

“I don’t know how he’s still eating. Little guy’s got an appetite,” Bertholdt chuckled, patting Eren on the back when he hiccuped around his nipple again. 

“He’s adorable,” Annie murmured, padding over to the neko with Mikasa in tow. “I’m surprised they managed to find such a cute one. So young…” she trailed off, her eyes soft as she stared at the little kit. “Can I pet him?” The Alpha glanced at Bertholdt for permission, sensing the protective aura coming from him. 

“I guess. Just be gentle, he’s had quite a scary day.” Annie nodded and reached out to him, starting when Eren leaned into the touch absently, still focused on his newly adopted mother’s breast. He purred loudly and swished his tail around tiredly. 

“He’s so small,” Mikasa muttered, staring at the kit. “I can’t believe they brought him in for Levi. They should’ve brought him to me and Annie.” Annie hummed in approval. 

“Well, I’ll be going then,” Reiner declared, licking his mate’s cheek a few times before taking his leave. A few minutes passed and the two she- Alphas were still completely infatuated with the small neko. 

“Go on, then, do your job,” Bertholdt huffed, turning his body away from the two to shield Eren from them. “He’s tired and hungry, so guard the cave like good Alphas.” The young Omega’s green eyes shone innocently in the dim lighting of the cave. 

“Watch yourself, Bert,” Mikasa growled, her tail thumping against the hard rock in irritation. “You may be knocked up, but you know how to properly address me and my mate.” Bertholdt snarled in response, but refused to say anything more on the matter. He twisted until his back was facing the two Alphas, Eren securely clutched to his chest. The brunette neko’s mouth let out a gentle suck every so often as his eyes drooped, no doubt the warm milk making him sleepy. 

“Come on, Mika.” Annie sauntered over to the doorway, laying on her side and leaning her head into her hand, absently inspecting her nails to pass the time. Mikasa padded over to her mate immediately, deciding to pace the front of the cave back and forth. She cringed slightly as Reiner’s scent filled her nose. She figured he wasn’t content enough with the job, even though the smell of his pheromones was enough to send any Alpha scrambling. 

“Hold on.” Mikasa hissed out into the cool air and took a defensive stance next to Annie, who in turn, made the same stance in the assumption that there was danger nearby. The two she-Alphas paced the front of the cave, their ears fanned forwards, searching for any noises nearby. Their eyes were slits as the “sun” had long since set, bathing the enclosure in darkness, the only lighting available from “stars” painted along the ceiling. 

“Did you hear that?” Annie whispered, her head darting to the left side of the den, peering into the darkness ahead of her. Her ear twitched as the sound of pebbles sliding down the Rocks reached her field of hearing. Mikasa risked a quick glance behind her, making sure Bertholdt and his kit were still safe. Bertholdt was fighting sleep on his side, his eyes fluttering every so often as he attempted to stay awake until his mate returned. Eren was out cold, curled around his ‘mother’s’ breast in his sleep, soft mewls escaping his parted lips every so often. The she-Alpha could hear soft purring radiating from the pair. 

“Show yourself,” Annie snarled, Mikasa’s attention whipping back to the task at hand. “I know you’re there, Levi. Don’t make this harder than it has to be.” Levi emerged in a flash, pouncing on Annie and clutching her by her jugular, not hard enough to be life-threatening, but enough to cause a measurable amount of pain. Annie cried out, limp against the hold on her throat. Mikasa roared and hissed, her ears flat against her head, her tail fluffed out and whipping around her in an angry flurry. Levi had her mate immobilized, and she knew better than to take on the other Alpha while her mate was in such a state of danger.

Bertholdt had awoken during the commotion, retreating into the recess of the cave, Eren safely behind him. The Omega had his ears flush against his skull, his eyes dilated in fear, a low rumbling in his chest at the threatening presence in his den. Eren mewled pitifully, soft tears flowing down his cheeks as he shook. 

“Release her,” Mikasa snarled, crouching low, ready to pounce. “Release her and we can talk this out.” Levi snorted, not moving a muscle, still hovering above Annie, his teeth digging harshly enough into her skin to draw blood. Mikasa understood the unspoken message. It was clear enough by the look in his eyes. 

You’ll get yours back when I get mine. 

“You’re clearly in rut, Levi,” Mikasa reasoned quickly, taking worried glances at her mate. “You need to alert Hanji so she can put you somewhere to wait it out. It’s not safe for you to be here without a mate to relieve you.”   
Levi glared furiously at her. 

“I’m sure they’re already on their way to get you, Levi. You’ve caused the Omegas enough distress to stink up the entire enclosure. Release her while you have the choice.” Levi growled lowly in his chest. “Not only will Hanji be here to take care of this, but Erwin will be here even faster. You know how he gets when Armin is in pre-heat.” 

Mikasa caught a spark of regret flash through the other Alpha’s stormy eyes. Sure enough, another Alpha appeared in the doorway, the largest of the Alphas in the domain, the leader of the pack. Behind him was a small blonde Omega, who dashed into the middle of the danger to comfort the kit shielded behind Bertholdt. Bertholdt had known Armin long enough to pay him no mind, joining him in the soft trilling in attempts to comfort Eren. The small blonde neko was one of the best in the entire domain at calming other Omegas, whether he knew them or not.

“Levi,” Erwin’s deep baritone voice filled the cave, silencing the nekos, other than Armin who continued to purr and trill to Eren. “You should know better than to not take care of this professionally. You know when your ruts arrive and you know better than to not be in that room until it’s over.” Levi growled, tightening his grip on Annie’s throat. The she-Alpha let out a quite whine in response, her face turning red as her air supply was cut off. 

“Erwin,” Mikasa pleaded, her tail swishing frantically at the sight of her mate. “Hurry, he’s choking her.” 

“Levi, release her.” Levi ignored him, clenching his eyes as he fought the pack leader’s Alphan voice. Sweat started to bead at his temple, leaving a salty trail in its wake. “Levi, that’s an order. Release Annie immediately.” Levi unhinged his jaws, letting the soft flesh of Annie’s neck slip through his fangs. The she-Alpha crawled towards her mate, choking back vomit and panting. Mikasa straddled her weakened body defensively. 

“Leave.” Erwin’s voice was unwavering, his voice slightly strained by the onset of his rut in preparation for his mate. His tail flittered around anxiously. However, Erwin wasn’t the only one under the influence of rut. An Alpha in rut skyrocketed instincts, giving them better hearing, vision, and reflexes; thus, giving Levi enough resistance against the pack leader. Enough, in fact, to give him enough courage and confidence to challenge the superior Alpha. 

Levi lunged at Erwin, hissing and scratching at his face, catching the blonde in surprise, giving the raven neko the upper hand. He raked his claws down Erwin’s chest, leaving deep, bloody gashes. Erwin recovered from his shock and snarled, throwing Levi off of him and into the wall. Hard. 

The raven coughed out blood on impact, dropping limply to the floor of the cave before staggering back into position. He crouched low, circling the other Alpha taking in his surroundings calculatingly.   
Mikasa had moved herself and her mate into the back of the cave, now positioned in front of the Omegas already stationed there. Annie kept a low profile, trying to regain full consciousness after Levi’s earlier attack to her jugular. Mikasa bit the inside of her cheek forcibly, copper flooding her tongue. She hoped it was hard enough to trigger the emergency alarm the scientists had implanted inside of all the neko’s mouths. It was for extreme emergencies only, as most nekos would rather not impale the inside of their mouths for small conundrums. Hanji would get the message. In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if she had broken the small device. This fight was bad, far worse than any pointless scuttle Jean could ever dream of starting. 

Erwin roared at Levi, raking out with his claws, catching the underside of Levi’s jaw. The two nekos continued to circle each other until Levi struck once again. He dug his fangs into Erwin’s flank, the latter letting out a snarl and kicking the raven neko away abruptly, his tail curling protectively around his side. Levi hissed and feigned a jump at him again, leaping at Erwin’s jugular after a missed swipe from the blonde. 

Levi would have had a chance at beating Erwin, if Erwin weren’t in rut. In other circumstances, he would have won and become the pack leader. The circumstances weren’t in his favor, as the two Alphas had equally heightened senses, leaving Levi in a crippling disadvantage. 

Erwin artfully dodged the attack, throwing Levi to the ground and crunching his jaws onto the raven’s throat, growling lowly at his victory. The other Alpha snarled weakly, his limbs flailing out pitifully beside him. Erwin glanced away from his success and caught a glint in his peripheral. He released the smaller Alpha after hearing a soft blow from a tranquilizer gun, the dart digging itself into Levi’s flank, knocking him out in an instant. Levi stilled, as did the other nekos. 

“Thank you, Hanji,” Erwin panted, lowering his head in submission. He had done his part, and wished to return to his mate. The high from his victory had left him painfully hard, the adrenaline from his superiority flushing straight to his groin. “He needs to be in a rut room. He had no sense in his eyes whatsoever.” 

“Thank you, Erwin,” Hanji sighed, ushering the other handlers to drag the unconscious neko onto a cot so they could transport him safely to first, the medical room, and then the rut room. “I can’t believe it turned out like this. This is not how it was supposed to happen. His rut’s a week early.” 

“I guess it can’t be helped,” A voice from behind them growled, making them jump slightly. Other than Erwin, of course. He had smelled Reiner for the past few minutes. 

Reiner maneuvered himself and his kill around the ruckus at the front of his den, holding himself back at all the unwelcome presences in his cave. He brought the large buck to his mate, dropping it unceremoniously before scenting Bertholdt aggressively, rumbling to the others in between licks and nuzzles. 

“I’d appreciate it if you all left as soon as possible. I don’t like all of these unknown scents in my den. It’s not good for my mate or my kit.” Mikasa and Annie took their leave first, softly letting him know they would return tomorrow for their share of the buck. Armin left somewhat reluctantly, hating to leave the other neko. Eren mewled to him until the blonde disappeared with his mate. 

“I’m so sorry about this, Reiner, Bertholdt,” Hanji apologized, wringing her clipboard with her hands. “I hope this won’t affect your pregnancy.” 

“I don’t think it will too much, Hanji,” Bertholdt assured her kindly, petting his belly humbly. “They’re just excited because of how exciting it got for a few moments there. I’ll be okay.” Hanji nodded grimly before turning her attention to Reiner. 

“I think Eren’s in pre-heat now,” she sighed, “so it’s best I take him as well. I don’t want something like this happening again.” 

“You can’t just take him now, he’s terrified,” Bertholdt objected, nuzzling Eren closer to him. “He’s too scared to do anything right now.” 

“As much as I know you adore Eren and have taken him as your own, he’s not your kit, Bertholdt,” Hanji placated when the Omega snarled at the notion that his kit wasn’t his own. It was an attack at his ability to mother. “You’re a great mother figure, but you’re not his real mother. As his owner, I must take him to the safest place for him.” Sensing Bertholdt’s unwavering defense, she sighed again. “I will return in the morning. Make sure you scent enough material for him to take into the heat room. You as well, Reiner. Also, make him drink as much milk as possible. He won’t be able to nurse while in heat.” 

“He could. I’ll visit him,” Bertholdt insisted, chirping to Eren’s small whine of confusion. “Omegas help other Omegas in heat. We always have, we always will.” 

“Alright,” Hanji broke, dragging her feet over to the three nekos. “I’ll see what I can do. You know I love you guys.” She crouched down and petted Reiner’s head before scratching Bertholdt’s ears just the way she knew he liked. Once he purred, she gave him a few more scratches before moving to Eren, who cowered away from her touch. 

“It’s okay, bun,” Bertholdt encouraged, “she’s Hanji. She’s kind, and she just wants to pet you. It feels nice.” 

“Like when you pet me, Momma?” Eren chirped, his green eyes widened in uneasiness. 

“Just like it, bun,” Bertholdt purred, licking the kit’s messy locks. Hanji took this as a sign for her to continue. She ran her fingers along the underside of his chin, halting when Eren let out a soft giggle.   
“It tickles, Momma!” Eren snorted, leaning into the touch. “I like it.” 

Hanji smiled. 

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

As soon as Erwin and Armin made it to their den at the top of the Rocks, Erwin made haste in dragging his Omega to his nest by his scruff, throwing him as softly as he could into the pelts before mounting him immediately, returning his jaws to the back of Armin’s neck where the bond mark lay. 

Erwin entered in one swift movement, thrusting at a fast pace, his knot already swelling at the base of his cock. With a growl, he shoved it inside of Armin’s wet pussy, releasing his load inside of his ready mate. Armin mewled and came on his Alpha’s cock, slumping down in his hold. Erwin gave a few shaky jerks into Armin before collapsing down on top of him and peppering his neck with soft love bites in apology for how hard and unprecedented the mating was. 

Armin’s purrs lulled him to sleep.


	3. Forced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that Nekos mature really quickly, and I tried to explain it kinda but I'm not good at it...  
> Also sorry for the delay, I'm terrible at keeping up with deadlines ):

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO LOWKEY RAPE OKAYYYYY

"Do you think he'll be alright, Reiner?" Bertholdt worries, pacing back and forth in his nest. "He's still so young, he must be so scared..." The Omega trails off, pausing his steps to cast a anxious glance in his mate's direction. "You don't think they're trying to...  _mate_ him with that abomination, do you? Levi's way too scary and corrupted for that precious kit." He didn't really think Levi was a mindless beast; his fear speaking for itself. 

 

"It'll be alright, baby," Reiner reassures him, coaxing him to lie back in the nest once again. The Alpha shifted from his own position, chirping at Bertholdt to relax. The Omega whined and peered towards the outside of the cave, longing in his deep brown eyes. He had always wanted kits of his own, and Eren was the closest thing he'd ever had to one. He was lucky enough to have fallen pregnant in the first place, let alone have such a strong Alpha as a mate, as no one before had ever seemed to want such a tall and lanky Omega. 

 

Feeling his mate's apprehension through their bond, Reiner let out soothing croons and growls to lure Bertholdt back to the nest. His mate instinctually obeyed, though his gaze never left the mouth of the den. The Omega fiddled with the sheets for a few moments before whining in frustration and plopping himself down on Reiner's lap, purring and nuzzling the underside of his jaw in search of comfort. The blonde happily obliged, rubbing soft circles into his hips. 

 

"I don't know why I'm so attached to him, Reiner," Bertholdt sniffed, pausing in between kitten licks on his mate's neck and hairline. "I've barely even known him for a couple days, and I don't know why I'm so emotional all the time, and I don't know why you would even want me when you could have had Armin, or Annie, or Marco, even, I don't..." The Omega was sobbing by now, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, disappearing almost as soon as they left his eyes; Reiner letting his mate gush out his feelings as he cleaned the tears with his rough tongue. Once the harsh sobs slowed to the occasional hiccup and sniff, he laid the sleepy brunette down into the nest, curling him up tightly in the furs and ensuring he was warm. Content, he scented the mouth of the den one last time before joining Bertholdt and spooning him, his hand trailing along the fatty curve of his mate's belly. He crooned as his palm flattened over the expanse of skin, clutching the Omega close as he, too, drifted off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 

 

To say Levi was pissed was an understatement. He was locked in a room, his feet and arms shackled to chains that latched onto the floor, giving him a berth of about three feet in any direction, which was, in his opinion, not nearly enough space for him to do jack shit. The Alpha growled under the muzzle that clung to his jaw, his pupils slits as he stalked the edge of the wall nearest him. His length was rock hard between his legs, his rut in full effect as of the last couple of hours. It was painful, and those bastards gave him no chance of relieving it. Levi's head whipped around to the door as it swung open, the heavy steel banging against the wall beside it. 

 

"Oh Levi~" Hanji sung, skipping over to the Alpha. He hissed and pressed his ears against his skull, sitting low upon the ground, prepared to strike. She rolled her eyes and beckoned for him to come over to her. "I know you're all pissy and stuff because of your rut, but listen: we have a surprise for you, and you'll be allowed to bite whomever and whatever this time. I know how much you hate the muzzle." He blinked in surprise as she unlocked the muzzle and removed it from his face, as he had never had a rut without a muzzle on for as long as he could remember, as he tended to become more aggressive than usual, and seemed to have a fetish for biting anything and anyone within his vicinity. As soon as it was removed, her bared his teeth at her and growled lowly, his patience running thin.

 

"Why am I allowed to bite shit just this time, shitty glasses?" The Alpha muttered, his tail twitching irritatingly beside him. She chuckled and walked back towards the doorway, pausing. 

 

"We have a little surprise. You don't have to accept if you don't want to, of course, but keep in mind that if you don't want it, there are plenty of other Alphas that wouldn't mind having it..." She paused, bringing a finger to her chin as though she were thinking as hard as possible. "I do believe Mikasa and Annie took a liking to it..." With a smile, Hanji disappeared through the door, closing it behind her. Levi growled and leaned on his side as he waited for his 'present'. 

 

Hours passed, leaving him in the harshest stages of his rut, the peak having hit him as the fourth hour ticked by. He panted and laid on his side, whining as his ability was hindered by the chains. He cursed Hanji for removing the muzzle but not the chains. Precum dripped from his member, his knot swollen and red from being ignored for so long. The Alpha's ears twitched at the slightest sound, his instincts going haywire. Levi snarled as the door whipped open once again, though Hanji wasn't on the other side. Bertholdt and Reiner slowly stepped in, keeping their distance from the rigid Alpha. Why Hanji was letting another Alpha into his temporary den was beyond him. 

 

"What the hell? Get out!" Levi roared, fighting against the chains. Oh, how he urged to rip Reiner's throat out for daring to enter. Sensing Levi's rage, Reiner showed submission by offering his neck to Levi, intent on appeasing him as soon as possible. There were more important matters to attend to. Bertholdt's ears were flat against his head, his tail curled around his leg, occasionally pressing against his mate's in search for comfort. 

 

"Don't worry, Levi," Reiner soothed, helping Bertholdt over to the nest in the opposite corner of the room. "We're here to help you." Levi hissed at the statement, ignorant of the bundle squirming in Bertholdt's arms. Eren made himself known with a soft mewl, chirping to his mother in confusion as he woke from his slumber. Levi's ears whipped up at the sound of it, his eyes going wide as he thrashed against the chains, the savory scent of an Omega in heat barreling into his nostrils. His eyes were slits, as he snarled and bared his teeth at the pair. 

 

"Momma? Where am I?" He rubbed his eyes with one fist as he was gently place into the nest, Bertholdt giving his small ears kitten licks and little nibbles to clean them up. "Why is it so hot...?" 

 

"Shhh, bun, it's alright," Bertholdt placated, smoothing Eren's tail out. "Levi here is going to help you, alright? It's gonna be okay, baby, I promise. Reiner and I will be right outside, understand? If you need anything, just say so and I'll be here. We're going to go now, baby, I love you." Eren blinked up at Bertholdt at the confession, his lips curling into a grin. 

 

"I love Momma too!" The older Omega smiled back at him and scented him quickly before retreating out the door with Reiner. He whined as they disappeared, confused as to why he was alone and naked in a scentless nest. Why was his Momma leaving him? And why was Levi chained in the corner? He couldn't be of any use if he was chained up, and why did he smell so good...? 

 

Levi's shackles unlocked and fell to the ground with a soft clunk as the chains fell against the padding of the room. Within seconds of being freed, he was upon the small Omega, his pheromones ordering him to submit to the Alpha. Eren cried out as he was pinned onto his stomach, his hips slightly raised and his hands clenching into the sheets in fear. Levi snarled and grappled onto the back of the brunette's neck, biting harshly as though to dare Eren to move. In the Alpha's jaws, the smaller neko fell limp, though his tail still whipped back and forth uneasiness. 

 

"Alpha? What's going on, I don't understand," He cried out as Levi hissed and pressed his weight down on him harshly, silently commanding him to shut his mouth. Levi spread the kit's legs until his pelvis was flush against the nest, keeping his legs pinned apart with his knees. Eren whimpered as something hot and hard nicked the outside of his pussy, slick dripping down his thighs onto the blankets from the stimulation. The Alpha pressed himself against the Omega's back, his cock sliding in between the cheeks of Eren's backside, prompting him to submit for pleasure. The brunette squirmed in fear underneath him, mewling in protest as his movements were restricted. 

 

"You're gonna be a good boy for me, won't you, baby?" Levi crooned, nipping at Eren's ears, encouraging the soft plumes to twitch and react to his ministrations. "You're gonna take Daddy's knot so well, aren't you?" 

 

"Alpha, what are you-?" The Omega screeched as the blunt tip of Levi's cock breached his virgin pussy. It paused there, as though to test how well Eren's cunt would milk him, before inching in agonizingly slowly, prolonging the pain of the girth filling him without preparation. He instinctively pressed back against the Alpha's hips, though every movement induced gut-wrenching pain inside of him. Eren sobbed, fat tears streaming down his cheeks. This was only his second heat, and his first time every taking something inside of him. For his first heat, he was mostly unconscious, his body preparing him for adulthood; his womb growing slightly, his breasts filling out, if only a little. His vaginal canal also expanded slowly, in functioning order by the time the heat had ended. Omegas' first heats were to ensure their reproductive system was functioning. Though they had vaginas when they were born (regardless of gender), they were small and useless, until they were mature enough to carry a litter safely (Nekos matured very quickly, able to create families of their own within two years of birth). 

 

"You're so pretty, aren't you, Eren?" Levi rumbled, his thrusts picking up pace. "Tell me how pretty you are, Eren." The Omega sobbed and whined as his heat began to affect his mind, his thoughts going foggy as he was roughly penetrated. 

 

"Mmm, Alpha, it hurts-" Levi snarled at him for his blatant disobedience, biting sharply into his shoulder in reprimand. 

 

"Tell me how pretty you are, Eren," He commanded once again. 

 

"I'm...ngh... pretty," the brunette whimpered out through clenched teeth. "It's too full, I can't-" Levi's thrusts continued to crescendo until the slapping of skin on skin echoed throughout the room. 

 

"You're taking Daddy's cock so well, baby," Levi praised, now panting into Eren's neck, occasionally sucking and marking the smooth tan skin there. "You're so good for Daddy, Eren. Tell Daddy how much you love his cock." 

 

"I love... I love Daddy's cock." 

 

"It makes you feel good, doesn't it? Full? You feel full, don't you, baby?" 

 

"Mhn, so full, Daddy." 

 

"You're my bitch, aren't you Eren? Tell me you're my bitch." 

 

"Daddy! I'm your bitch! Harder, please, it hurts!" Levi hissed in pleasure, his knot catching on the rim of Eren's pussy, rubbing the sensitive skin raw. Combined with the sinful squelch of the kit's cunt milking him and Eren's cries of stimulation, he forced his knot inside the small boy, rutting his hips deeper and deeper as he bred him. His hips jerked involuntarily as each spurt of cum filled Eren. The kit had not come yet, as he was pressing back against Levi's knot in search of an orgasm, though with his hands pinned above his head he couldn't finish himself off. 

 

Levi brought his hands down to where they were connected; one hand massaging the tissue engulfing his cock and the other rubbing the kit's clit in circles, coaxing the boy to come. Eren spasmed as he did, his pussy clamping down on Levi's knot, earning a groan of pleasure as the tight passage welcomed another load of cum from him. The brunette's cocklet released seedless ejaculate over the bottom of his bloated tummy, his entrance squirting cum all over Levi's hand. The Alpha crooned softly to appease the Omega's fucked out form before ripping into the delicate skin of the Omega's scent glands, breaking skin and branding him as his own. Eren came a second time as the bond finalized, his pussy clenching onto the knot, milking it for every last drop. 

 

"You did so well, baby," Levi murmured, holding the boy close to him as he drifted off to sleep, a soft mewling snore alerting him that his brat was already unconscious. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hanji watched the pair mate with sparkling eyes. She figured that it was a question of morals for her to watch Levi completely obliterate a kit's virgin body, but she couldn't feel anything except pure elation. Her Levi had finally chosen a mate! Though said mate was a few years older in Neko years and at least a decade his senior in human years, it didn't matter to her. The importance was that she had no reason to put him down and had all the more reason to request more funding, as she was sure they would be expecting a litter of scowling neko kittens within the next year! 

 

"Moblit," she murmured, "that was absolutely incredible. Incredible." The scientist turned to her assistant, shaking him with her hands. "Did you see how well Eren took Levi? He's practically a baby, and he didn't have any preparation, and he still didn't have any hemorrhaging of tissues anywhere! Isn't that amazing? He's a virgin and he took a well-endowed Alpha DICK without ANY help beforehand! Incredible!" 

 

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say you were a pedophile." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr @Dangwoo33  
> I love talking to people who read my stuff! (:


	4. Awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I've been doing a bunch of stuff for my Breath of the Wild series, but I hope you like it! Leave me comments and let me know what you think! I love constructive criticism!

Hanji watched Eren and Levi copulate a total of sixteen times throughout the week, roughly two to three times a day as the two Nekos were engulfed in instinct. Humming to herself, she peered at the television screens in front of her, her clipboard filled with random notes she dotted down as she "observed" the pair. A soft mewl earned her attention, glancing at the screen from which the noise came from. The scientist grinned and sat down into her chair with a bounce, her clipboard now in hand and a pen twirling in her fingers. 

It looked like Eren had just woken up, his heat now abated as was Levi's rut, though the two were still stuck together in their private regions. Levi was spooning the Omega, his knot planted deeply inside Eren's pussy, no doubt leaking cum every so often despite how used it had been for the past week. She smiled as Eren mewled, still half asleep, instinctively rubbing his backside against his Alpha. Levi growled in his slumber, clutching the boy closer to his chest. The Omega let out a small hiss of protest, no doubt his once-pure body sore and aching from being plowed into without preparation. 

Suddenly, Levi awoke, his ears pressed against his skull, and flinching away from Eren as though in shock. He hissed, snarling at the Omega and roughly pushing him away from himself, effectively ripping the knot out of the poor brunette. Eren cried out as pain erupted from his lower half, his hole now gaping and torn from being forced open; he wasn't in heat anymore, and his body wasn't instinctually opening up for an Alpha. Hanji gasped as a look of remorse passed over his features, looking almost regretful for hurting the smaller Neko. Eren sobbed and snarled wetly when Levi tried to approach him again, swatting at his hands and batting his tail angrily against the ground. 

"Shit," Hanji muttered, tossing her things aside and rushing to the room. "Moblit, get your ass in here! And tell security to be ready any moment!" She yelled as she ran through the halls. Moblit, of course heard her, even though he was in a room almost the complete opposite direction from her, and did as he was told immediately. 

Hanji thrust the door open, her face frozen in shock as she watched Levi grab the kit by the scruff and pin him down, his bite so harsh Eren's neck was bleeding. The Omega's face was turning purple, his airway being cut off as the Alpha squeezed harder. 

"Levi! What the hell are you doing? You're choking him to death!" The scientist lept at the pair, pushing Levi off the brunette with all her strength, Eren screeching once again as Levi's teeth scraped the skin off his neck. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Levi crouched low against the ground, growling and glaring at Hanji, blood dripping down his fangs. 

"He's my Omega, I'll do with him what I damn well please," The Alpha snarled, his nails scratching against the plush flooring, ripping harsh gashes through them as he kneaded his paws restlessly. "Give him back or I'll be forced to take him back from you." 

"Like hell you will," Hanji retorted, gathering Eren into her arms. He sobbed into her shoulder, his tail curling around her forearm in search for comfort. 

"I- I want my Momma." Eren sniffled as he glared at Levi. "I hate you. I never want to see you again. Ever." Though Levi would never admit it, the words crushed his heart. His mate didn't want him? He thought he was being good, breeding him during his heat, grooming him, and trying to keep him still so he could assess the damage done to the kit's delicate body. He was only shocked when he first woke up, but realizing what he had done, he intended to take responsibility for it. He was doing so well before shitty-glasses decided to barge into the room. 

"I'll take you back to your Momma, sweetheart," Hanji crooned to him, petting his head softly. "Levi, I know you've never had a mate before, but that was absolutely ridiculous. He's very young and fragile. You almost killed him." 

"Give me my Omega." Levi's words were absolute, the command sending a chill down Hanji's body. Slowly, she backed away from the Alpha, one step at a time towards the door. Security was outside, but if Levi decided to attack her, she'd be a pile of human scraps before they could get to her. The raven Neko slunk towards her, low and menacing, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Perhaps it wasn't the smartest idea to remove the Omega so closely after his heat ended. It would be harsh on both Nekos and their bond. However, Eren's health was at stake. 

"I'm not your Omega!" Eren decided to make himself known again. He twisted in Hanji's arms until he could glare at the Alpha. "You- I don't even understand what's happened this last week! You kept making me all fuzzy and I didn't even want it in the first place!" His little nose scrunched up in distate. "I'm- I'm not your bitch!" Hanji gaped at the brunette, a harsh chuckle choking out of her throat. 

"Well, you heard it, Levi," the scientist chortled anxiously. "He doesn't want you, so I'm sorry this didn't work out. I guess we'll find someone else for you next time your rut comes 'round." Eren gave a nod of approval. 

It all happened in a flash. 

Hanji was suddenly against the wall, Levi's claws digging into her throat as he held her above the ground. Eren yelped at the sudden flurry of movement and tumbled out of her arms onto the ground, landing on his side rather harshly. Hanji's hands immediately went to her throat, grappling onto Levi's hands with her own, attempting to relieve some of the pressure. Blood started trickling down her neck and through their intertwined fingertips, staining her lab coat and splatting onto the ground, some splashing onto Eren's cheeks. 

"You will  _not_ take my mate away from me, woman," Levi snarled, his grip tightening ever so slightly. "You will leave this room,  _alone,_ if you want to live." 

Hanji had never moved so quickly in her entire life. Within seconds, she was gone. 

"And  _you_ ," the Alpha growled, closing in on his mate, his face seconds from the other," need a bath." Eren blinked up at him in surprise. The Alpha had been snarling and been so, so, so close- he smelled angry and dangerous, he was even closer now- 

A lick. 

A sandy tongue darted out to lick and groom the frazzled fur on Eren's ears, occasionally nipping and nuzzling. Eren involuntarily purred, his small paws kneading in the air as his mate bathed him. He didn't even notice when he was lifted and put into their nest, instinctively burrowing deeper into the sheets. The Omega felt so conflicted; he was so young and ignorant. An Alpha he hadn't even known for a week had bonded and mated him, had knotted him... 

He was so mean. 

But he was so kind to Eren. 

"You're mine now," Levi grumbled possessively, in between licks," so you don't get to leave me. Ever. Understand?" Eren nodded hesitantly. "Good. You're so good for me, baby." Levi was smothering the kit now, snuggling against him and lapping everywhere he could. The Omega's ears, his cheeks, his eyebrows, his nose. Occasionally his lips.

Eren mewled contentedly, his own little pink tongue peeking out between his soft lips, as though he, too, wanted to groom his mate. His eyelids fell, and soon, he fell asleep in the arms of his Alpha once again.  


	5. A Mother's Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies are born! This one is centered around Reiner and Bertholdt during Eren's heat, and there is explicit birth, so be warned! Hope you enjoy! Let me know (:

After Bertholdt and Reiner had dropped their kit off, they returned to their den, albeit very slowly due to Bertholdt's sore ankles and heavy belly. Reiner had given up and carried his mate back to their den after a few minutes of impatiently watching the Omega struggle to adapt to the different terrains within their dome. Reiner knew there was no chance once they reached the rockier part of the domain. Bertholdt immediately snuggled into his nest, letting out a coarse huff, exhausted from their short trek. The brunette was acting restless, twitching and groaning in the nest constantly. 

"Bertie, are you alright?" Reiner asked nervously, settling comfortably next to his Omega's side. "Is it the kits? Are they kicking a lot?" The Alpha rested his palm on Bertholdt's taught belly, massaging and kneading the skin gently. Bertholdt let out a moan. 

"Y-yeah, they're playing soccer or somethin', Reiner, it's killing me," the Omega whined, his tail wrapping around his mate's wrist. "I- It's worse than usual. I think they're about ready to come out." Reiner let out a hum, entirely unsurprised that the kittens were moving around so much. They were nearing Bertholdt's due date anyway. 

"Just rest if you can, baby," The Alpha crooned. "I'll be here when you need me, alright? Don't worry too much, when they're ready, they're ready. I'll help you every step of the way." 

"I- I know, I'm just so scared, and- and Eren! Eren isn't here, what if when he comes back he thinks we've abandoned him? We're the closest thing he has to parents, Reiner. It'll kill him to come back and see so many new additions to the family. He'll be so emotional, too. Poor baby's just going through his second heat; I don't want Levi anywhere near him! He can help, but I don't want him anywhere near me or my kittens. He's a bad influence." Reiner listened to his mate's ranting, rumbling lowly in his chest to show his mate he was listening and there for him. 

"It's alright, Bertie. Eren will come back fine, he'll be okay, and it won't be a problem, alright? When he was here he seemed to love the attention from the other Nekos. I'm sure that new kittens will be a pleasant surprise for him." 

"I hope so," The Omega responded, huffing and gazing at his mate. "Would you go see if Armin can sleep here tonight? I'm craving some other Omegan attention." 

"Of course, baby." Reiner gave Bertholdt a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth, leaving the den with the intention of being back in minutes. What he didn't expect was to find Armin alone in his and Erwin's den. He approached carefully, glancing warily at his surroundings. 

"Armin?" He caught sight of a shifting lump under the furs of the nest centered in the cave, small whines coming from the center. "Armin? Are you alright?" Erwin was not to be seen. 

"Leave me alone." This was very strange behavior for the pack mother. He was supposed to take care of the other Omegas in the pack, always welcoming them with open arms. Why was he so upset? 

"I apologize if this is unfortunate timing, but Bertholdt might be having Braxton-Hicks as of now and he's touch starved. Not for me, but for another Omega. I've touched him plenty, believe me." As he explained his mate's less than optimal health, Armin's little ears poked out of the nest, flattening in distain, knowing there was a pregnant Omega who needed him. He knew he wasn't being very cooperative. 

"I see. Take me to him." 

 

* * *

 

 

"Oh, Bertholdt," Armin whined, leaping into the nest with the other Omega as soon as he arrived at the pair's den. "How are you feeling?" The brunette groaned in response. 

"It- It hurts," Bertholdt whimpered, "It's like they're stabbing my insides." 

"It's alright," Armin purred, helping the pregnant Omega sit up. "Let me scent you, and see if that helps. They're just excited their Momma is awake, aren't they?" With a pointed glare at Reiner, he began nuzzling and nipping Bertholdt's ears. 

"Ah-yes, of course," Reiner rambled, settling behind his mate and rubbing his taut belly with his palms. "They love their Mommy so much already, don't they, Bertie? They're just too excited to meet you, they don't want to wait a couple more weeks. They're just so happy, aren't they, Bertie?" Armin's plan to distract Bertholdt from the pain seemed to be working so far. The brunette was sniffling and nodding with each soft description of their kits. 

"Yeah, they're just happy," Bertholdt sobbed, his paws coming up to wipe at his eyes. Reiner licked his tears away and Armin purred and stroked his thighs comfortingly. "I can't wait to meet them, Reiner. I can't wait. Even if they're kicking up a storm inside me." 

The three Nekos continued to chat and groom until Bertholdt was finally able to get comfortable and fall asleep, draped across his Alpha and the blonde Omega. Hanji, having just checked on Eren and Levi, had decided to make sure the other Nekos were alright, and was pleased to find the pile in Reiner's den. She checked over her files, noting that Bertholdt needed another supplement of vitamins in the morning, and was now only nine days away from his due date. Poor thing looked ready to pop. 

With a sigh, she leaned back in her chair, and closed her weary eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

It happened during the night, days before Eren's heat was supposed to subside. 

It started out with cramping in his abdomen, though not painful enough to rouse him from sleep, just enough to make he and his mate uncomfortable. Armin had taken refuge in their nest once again (he and Erwin had been in a fight again, so it had been routine to camp out at Bertholdt's until the argument had been settled). Bertholdt broke out into a sweat, whining and calling for his Alpha subconsciously. Reiner had woken immediately to the sound of his mate's distress, but made no move to wake him. He was running on instincts as his mate's labor began, knowing to let him awake naturally. He would need all the rest he could manage to get before the kits were born. 

"Hush, baby," Reiner cooed, brushing Bertholdt's sweaty bangs out of his face. "That's a good Omega, being so strong for my kits, aren't you?" Bertholdt was still in the throes of sleep, tossing and turning, whining and crying out as he slumbered. Armin had woken up due to the brunette's thrashing, his eyes wide and his own motherly Omegan instincts taking hold of him.  

Hanji had woken up from the constant whimpering from her security monitors, squealing when she saw Bertholdt beginning the early stages of birth. Although she couldn't interfere unless something went dangerously wrong, she could observe and have Neko specialists on standby. 

"Is there anything you want me to get, Reiner?" Armin asked, his ears twitching with nervous excitement. "Water, furs, meat? Anything?" 

"I think we're good for now. I've been waiting for this for so long, I've been prepared since he was six months along." Sure enough, Reiner had spare furs, water, and dried meats and fruits next to his side. He had moved Bertholdt from their nest, so as to not get it dirty, and brought him to another side of the den, where he had dug out a small ditch and filled with water to help ease the Omega's pain. They hadn't spoken about having a water birth, as it was just the natural course of how they brought kits into the world. 

"Reiner? Is it happening?" Bertholdt spoke as he blinked sleep out his eyes, his paws set on his belly. "I don't even remember you putting me in the water..." 

"It's alright, baby, Armin is here to help if you need him, so just let us know what you need. You're only dilated about four centimeters, so you have a way to go. If it gets too unbearable, I'll help stretch you, alright? Let me know." Bertholdt nodded. 

Armin rubbed Bertholdt's arms, occasionally licking and cleaning his sweaty ears to soothe him. The blonde purred and let out the most comforting pheromones he could. Reiner was restless, pacing the mouth of the cave and insistently checking in on his mate every few minutes. Armin pulled the brunette's bangs out from his face, using the water to help cool his overheated body and plaster the hair out of his field of vision. 

"How does it look now, Reiner? I think they're ready!" Bertholdt groaned, throwing his head back in pain. "Can I push?" Reiner pushed the Omega's legs apart, peering under the shallow water to check Bertholdt's swollen sex. His member was erect to keep it out of the way of his hole, the rim red and dripping with slick to help ease the process. "It hurts, Alpha! It hurts!" 

"I know, baby," Reiner thumbed the outside of the Omega's pussy, soothing the irritated skin with small strokes. "You're not there yet, baby." 

"They're coming out now! You've gotta finish the stretch, I can't wait any longer! Please, Alpha!" Bertholdt sobbed, clawing at Reiner's shoulders. 

"Shh, it's alright, Bertie, take a deep breath," the Alpha crooned, pressing up against the brunette. "I'm going to stretch you, alright? Deep breath, one, two, three..." On three Reiner pushed his member into the wet heat, groaning as he was engulfed by Bertholdt's wet cunt. The walls were stretched uncomfortably, barely hugging his member, signaling that he was almost ready to start pushing. "Alright baby, when I can take my knot out without pulling on your rim, you'll be ready to push. Okay? You're almost there, you're so loose..." Reiner gave a hearty thrust to help entice his knot to form. Armin pet the brunette's head to keep him calm, chirping out small words of encouragement. 

"You're doing so good, Bertholdt, being such a good Omega for your Alpha and kits, aren't you?" Armin cooed, purring and letting his presence soothe the breathless Omega. "Look at you, taking his knot so well, such a good Omega." 

"Re-Reiner, are you close?" Bertholdt panted, holding his legs apart. "Is your knot in there? I can't feel anything but pain." 

"Almost, baby," the Alpha moaned, plunging into his mate's pussy and pulling out to rub himself before reemerging into the heat to coax his knot out faster. "Here it comes." He gave one last thrust, pushing his knot into Bertholdt and groaning as he released inside, the knot barely catching on the rim and slipping out completely a moment later. "You're ready." 

"Thank God!" Bertholdt cried out, clawing at his Alpha's forearms. "It hurts! It hurts!" 

"You're doing so good, baby, give me a push," Reiner urged. 

"I'm trying!" 

"Good job, I can see a head, you're almost there, keep going. There you go, baby, one more push and we'll meet our first kitten." Bertholdt screamed as he gave his last push, tears streaming down his face. The kitten slipped into the water before being lifted out by its father and handed to its mother. Reiner bit the umbilical cord off as Bertholdt cooed and nuzzled his first kit, licking the fluids off of its little face. Its eyes were closed, as it would be blind for a few days after birth. 

"My baby girl," Bertholdt breathed, scenting the kit's cheek with his own. "Historia." Armin gathered the kit into his arms as it started whining and Bertholdt felt more contractions engulf his lower regions. The blonde Omega finished cleaning off the kit, washing off the rest of the afterbirth and cuddling up next to it in the pair's main nest. He returned when Bertholdt gave birth to a baby boy, and again when he had his last kit, another baby girl. 

"You did so good, baby," Reiner praised, gathering his exhausted mate into his arms after cleaning him off. He carried him to their nest, helping him tuck into the furs. Armin curled up behind Bertholdt, running a soothing hand along his hips and sides. "What do you want to name these two?" Bertholdt looked at the two squirming bundles and let out a hearty purr. 

"This one is Farlan, and the girl will be Sasha." 

"Beautiful names, baby." 

Bertholdt brought Historia and Farlan to his breasts, laying on his side as the two instinctively wormed their way towards their mother, the smell surrounding them promising milk. The kits gurgled and mewled around the tits, little purrs and rumbles coming from their chests as they drank. Bertholdt pet and groomed Sasha until the other two fell asleep against his chest, cuddling them close to his head before settling the last kit to his chest, her slurps the loudest of the three. 

"She's gonna be a big girl, isn't she? What a little piggy, just like her Daddy," Bertholdt chuckled as Sasha moved onto the other breast. "I don't know how she's not full yet." 

"She's a Daddy's girl, isn't she?" Reiner snorted, nuzzling his family closer. As his mate and kittens dropped into slumber, Reiner let out a cloud of dominating pheromones, clouding the den with protectiveness and hostility, letting everyone know they were not welcome at this vulnerable time. 

"Thank you for letting me be a part of this, Reiner," Armin whispered, drifting off to sleep himself behind the brunette. "I hope to have the same someday." 

"Bertholdt needed you. It was no problem at all."  A soft scuttling sounded outside the cave, making Reiner leap up as his tail puffed out in surprise. He growled lowly, his eyes trying to adjust to the darkness outside the den. He scented the air, catching a whiff of pine and heat, and... Eren? 

There was a soft mewl. 

"Mommy?" 

 


	6. Surprise?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's basically fluff and Eren realizing what makes an Alpha an Alpha. Also I felt like writing some innocent Eren not understanding what he was doing smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (:

Eren awoke again in the arms of his Alpha. He rubbed one sleepy eye with his paw, vainly attempting to rouse himself from slumber. Blearily blinking the fuzziness from his eyes, he peered at the figure next to him. Levi was still fast asleep, his chest rising and falling as he rumbled softly, a low purr continuing to thrum in his chest even in the throes of unconsciousness. Eren mewled, shifting his body so he could comfortably snuggle up against the other. Levi's brows creased, instinctually moving so he was closer to his mate. The Alpha laid on his back, one arm holding the Omega flush against his side, the little Neko's paws settled atop his chest. 

"Levi," Eren whispered, poking the Alpha's cheek. His mate gave no response, simply sighing and clutching the younger male closer to his body. Eren whined, a small pout making way onto his face. The Omega clumsily climbed onto Levi's chest, his legs splayed out alongside the Alpha's. Eren rested his chin on his hands, his face inches away from the raven's, examining ever inch and pore of the man's handsome face. 

"Woah..." The Omega gazed in awe, taking in the sight of the flawless complexion that was his mate's face. "How are you so pretty..." he mumbled, one paw reaching out to curiously prod at the man's lips. Eren lifted Levi's upper lip, eyelashes fluttering at the pearly white fangs that lined the Alpha's gums. Those same pearly white fangs that had claimed him, had bit him and pinned him down, making him squirm... 

Blushing, Eren commanded the dirty thoughts away, releasing Levi's lip gingerly. The Omega then moved onto Levi's eyes (ignoring the fact that he had, indeed, given a soft kitten lick to the other's perfect nose). Even in sleep, the Alpha had a crease in between his eyebrows, making him look angry even as he slept. Eren prodded the crease until it eventually gave way and smoothed out. The raven's dark eyelashes were thick and flared out in every direction, framing Levi's gorgeous silver irises in the best way. His thin brows displayed most of his emotion, as he refused to show much of anything on his otherwise stone cold features. Eren's small claws brushed against his mate's eyelashes, halting when Levi gave a small huff but continued to sleep. The Omega purred as he watched the lashes flutter and graze against his paw, the hairs tickling his skin. 

The man had yet to wake, unaware of the insistent irritation his body was currently undergoing. Eren decided he was done playing with the Alpha's face, and moved higher, onto Levi's hair. The long black locks were feathery soft, and Eren's claws could slide through them without catching. Levi's ears were the same shade of black, trimmed (did Nekos even trim their ear fur? Why would they in the first place?) short and neat, a thin layer of hair lining the skin there. The Omega was still purring, his paws unconsciously kneading the flesh of Levi's chest, his nails nipping the skin there harmlessly. Eren nuzzled Levi's cheek, scenting him almost possessively. 

Ere pouted when Levi didn't even react. 

Shouldn't an Alpha be over sensitive to their Omega's scent? 

"Leviiiii," Eren drawled, sitting up on the man, his paws on his mate's chest offering him support as his thighs gripped Levi's hips. "Levi! Wake up!" Eren smacked his mate's chest stubbornly. "Wake up!" 

Still no response. Well so much for that idea. 

Eren rolled his hips angrily, gasping when he felt something hard prod at his ass, his tail poofing out in surprise. He then realized that they were still naked, his heat only having recently subsided. 

"Hmm? What is that?" The Omega twisted to peer behind him, shrieking when he saw his mate's... rather  _impressive_ manhood pressed flush against the curve of his ass, the knot already starting to form at the bottom. Curious, Eren scooted down so he was eye level with Levi's raging boner, his ears flat against his skull and his eyes wide. He flicked his tail anxiously, reaching out to swat at it and snorting when it flung right back up to its earlier position, hard and straight up into the air. Eren's tongue darted out from in between his lips, his inner Omega wanting to please the phallus for some reason. He wrapped his paws around the base and licked the tip, ears perking up when his Alpha let out a low grunt. 

Encouraged, Eren continued suckling on the head, hissing when a bitter taste flooded his taste bude. A clear sticky fluid started to leak from Levi, and Eren whimpered, afraid that he had somehow damaged it. Why else would it be leaking? 

Eren was now intent to fix it, and what better place to put it than where his instincts were telling him? He could fix it. 

The Omega straddled his mate's crotch, bringing his fingers down to press against his clit, pushing the skin apart and whining when he felt how slick he already was. His cocklet was flush against the bottom of his belly, his pussy tingling and leaking even more slick in preparation for what was coming. Huffing and pushing his hair away from his forehead, Eren started to lower his hips slowly, hissing as the blunt head of Levi's cock slipped into his cunt. 

"Le-Levi, it's so big," Eren mewled, pausing to catch his breath. He screeched as Levi suddenly brought his hips up, all nine inches forcing its way into Eren's insides in one go. The Omega cried out in pain, his walls having been forced apart so abruptly. Eren's thighs shook from the pain, his pelvis flush against Levi's. 

"Eren? Shit, shit, what are you doing?" Levi had involuntarily thrust up into his mate's heat, waking only once he heard the Omega's cry, afraid for the worst. Once he realized that he had somehow gotten inside of Eren while he was sleeping, he immediately surged forwards to try and soothe his sobbing Omega. 

"It hurts! It hurts, Alpha," Eren cried, fat tears rolling down his face, his tail tensed and curled almost painfully around Levi's thigh. 

"Shhh, I know, baby," Levi rumbled, running his hands up and down the boy's arms. "It'll hurt for a moment, alright? I don't know how we got into this position in the first place, but I'm going to lie down, and you're going to stay still, okay? Can you do that for me?" Eren nodded meekly, sniffling and glancing up at Levi through wet lashes. As promised, the Alpha laid back down, his hands moving to the Omega's thighs, rubbing soothing circles into the pudgy flesh, cooing softly. "Good job, baby. Now roll your hips as much as you can, and the pain will go away." 

"It- It will?" Eren's little brown ears perked slightly at that notion, his eyes roaming Levi's face for any signs of deceit. Sensing none, he rolled his hips carefully, glad he couldn't feel any immediate pain. Encouraged, Eren started moving his hips faster his cocklet dragging against Levi's abdomen, leaving small trails of precum. 

"There you go, baby," Levi groaned, closing his eyes. "Just like that, Eren, you're doing so well." 

"I- I am? I'm not doing anything..." 

Oh, the naivety. 

"You're such a good boy, Eren, being such a good Omega for Alpha, aren't you? Keep rolling your hips, baby." 

"It feels... ah, weird," The Omega whined, his toes scrunching together. He shifted his hips to the side, mewling when it hit a spot deep inside of him, sending sparks shooting throughout his entire body. "Ah! Th-there! It feels weird there, Alpha!" Eren brought his paws up to his torso, relentlessly continuing to ride his Alpha. 

"It doesn't feel weird, Eren," Levi reprimanded, grabbing Eren's hips tightly, sure to leave bruises, "we say that feels good. It feels good, doesn't it?" 

"I-I think so, I... ngh, something- something's coming out! Levi!" The Omega looked panicked, glancing down towards where they were connected. He could vaguely see the outline of Levi inside of him, his belly bulging out ever so slightly. Eren screamed as he came, clenching down on Levi as he absolutely gushed slick and released seedless ejaculate onto the Alpha's chest. Levi continued to thrust up into him, grunting and drawing blood from the sheer amount of force he was using to keep Eren planted above him. 

"Eren, I'm almost there," The Alpha groaned, fucking harder and harder until his knot finally caught. He snarled as he came, pumping his seed into the Omega, growling appreciatively as he watched Eren come again, his belly bloating even more from the sheer amount of cum filling him. The Omega collapsed, his face wet with tears and drool, panting and twitching. 

"Was I good for Alpha?" 

"Yes, Eren, you were so good, so good, baby. Just for me." Eren purred at that, nuzzling Levi's cheek and demanding attention. "Such a good boy, aren't you?" Eren hummed in approval, leaning into Levi's touch and kneading his paws against Levi's chest. 

It wasn't soon after that they were allowed to leave, and to say that Eren was excited was an understatement. He couldn't wait to see his mother and tell him all about what a big boy he was! He mated and had an Alpha now, and they were going to be a big happy family! He hadn't ever really had a family before, so he was absolutely beaming with pride and accomplishment. Levi knew that there was no way Bertholdt hadn't given birth by now, but followed Eren nonetheless, prepared to help cheer up his mate if he felt abandoned by sudden new additions to Bertholdt and Reiner's den. 

They reached the mouth of the cave approximately thirty minutes after their coupling, still reeking of sex and mating, two days after Eren's heat had ended. The Omega scented the air, confusion scrunching his features. It didn't smell like milk and meat, as his parents usually did, it smelled like... like...  

Cotton? Cotton and cream? What would cause the den to smell like that? 

He peered into the cave, eyes widening when he caught sight of not two Nekos, or three, but six. Reiner, Armin, his mother, and three squirming bundles in the middle of the nest.  _His_ nest, the nest he slept in and cuddled with his mother in. 

"Mommy?" 


	7. Don't Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long. I was working on a one-shot for about a month and I forgot to save it so the archive deleted it. I got really upset about it and didn't feel like writing anymore, but I pushed this one out. Thank you all for being so patient with me!

"Eren, baby, would you like to come meet your new siblings?" Bertholdt was laying on his side, Reiner pacing carefully around his family as Levi and Eren entered the den. Reiner snarled lowly at Levi and refused to let him in further than a few feet, all too aware of what a dangerous Alpha could do to freshly born kittens. Eren flattened his ears, glancing down at the squirming bundles warily. Bertholdt beckoned for him to come closer, a soft smile on his face. The smaller Omega nodded shyly and approached the nest. Farlan and Historia were wiggling around, their soft ears twitching as every unknown noise reached them. Sasha was out cold, laying on her side as a soft snore rumbled from her lips. 

"Wh-what are their names?" Eren murmured, settling down next to the kits and scenting the air discreetly. 

"This one is Farlan," Bertholdt chuckled, pointing at the baby boy. "This is Historia and Sasha's the one that's sleeping." 

"Oh... where did they come from? And why are you so small now? Where'd your tummy go?" Eren inquired, his head tilted to one side questioningly. 

"Sweetheart, I was pregnant," the Omega snorted, petting the brunette's head. "I gave birth about a week ago, give or take. They were inside my belly, remember?" Eren nodded. "Well, while you were in heat, I went into labor, and now my three little kittens are here."

"Hmm... how did they get in your tummy?" Eren's eyes shone with curiosity as he peered up at his mother. Bertholdt choked on his own spit and looked to Reiner for support.

"Ah! Well, you see..." Reiner chuckled awkwardly, settling down next to his mate, "they got there because Bertie went through his heat, and I... uh, helped him through it."

"Helped him? How?"

"Well..." Bertholdt trailed off before Reiner jumped in for the rescue.

"Remember how you went into heat, Eren?" The Omega nodded again. "Well, just like how Levi helped you, I helped your mother, and he became pregnant because of that. Do you understand?"  

"So... so since I had help I'm pregnant too? I have kittens in my tummy?" Eren's ears flattened and his eyes widened anxiously. "I don't- but I don't want kittens." 

"Sweetheart, we don't know if you really are pregnant in the first place, that's just how it is. Maybe you are and maybe you aren't, but don't worry too much, because I will help you through it. There is no greater joy than giving your Alpha strong kits." 

"But- I don't I don't want-!" Eren stomped his paw down into the nest in anger, his claws nipping the side of Farlan's cheek. The little kitten yelped in surprise, fat tears rolling down his cheeks moments later. Reiner hissed at Eren and draped himself over the kittens, protecting them from the newly pronounced danger. 

"Eren!" Reiner snarled, his ears low as he invaded the Omega's personal space. "Don't you  _dare_ hurt my kits. I don't care if you were here first, if you so much as scratch a hair on their tiny heads, I will skin you alive. Do you understand me?" Bertholdt moved to say something, but held himself back in favor of tending to Farlan's reddening cheek. 

"Oi! Step away from my Omega! How dare you threaten my mate?" Levi roared, leaping into the den and pushing Eren behind him. The kittens started whining in fear as the Alpha's pheromones began permeating the air around them. Bertholdt crooned softly to them in an attempt to satiate them, but to no avail. "Do you really want to do this here? Your kittens are very vulnerable, and I cannot promise there will not be collateral damage." 

"How dare you!" Reiner hissed, snarling and flicking his tail at the two. "Eren harmed my kitten, he deserves punishment." 

"Over my dead body." 

"Take this elsewhere! Eren's already left!" Bertholdt hissed at the two Alphas. "You will not fight in my den!" Levi snarled one last time before dashing out of the cave to find his mate. 

 

* * *

 

 

Eren had run until his legs buckled underneath him. The Omega found himself on the other side of the domain, passing out alongside the river. He panted as he tried to catch his breath, laying on his side to help alleviate the stress on his lungs. Tears rolled down his face, wetness trailing down his cheeks and down into the river. He mewled pitifully in between harsh breaths, letting his paw dangle into the water lazily. 

Why didn't his mommy love him enough to let him be his only kitten? Why did he need more? Why wasn't he good enough? It wasn't long before his inner Omega let out long helpless trills, calling out to his Alpha to come and save him. And Papa was so mean to him! Papa yelled at him for hitting the fragile kitten on accident- Papa wanted to punish him! But it wasn't his fault... he was brought out of his reverie when a soft scent wafted into his nostrils. He looked over towards the origin of the scent and came face to face with a tiny kitten nose. He yelped and fell back in surprise, blinking when the kitten did the same. 

"Who- who are you?" Eren muttered after catching his breath again. The kitten let out a bark of laughter and gave him a soft pout, her baby ears flattened against her head. 

"Everyone knows who I am," She said haughtily, lifting her chin in the air in a show of dominance. "My name is Ymir. Duh. What's your name? Stupid?" Eren balked. Who the hell did this tiny excuse of a kit think she was?

"No, my name is Eren," the brunette replied, lifting his own chin to assert his dominance, though it didn't have much of an effect, as he still had tears running down his cheeks and he absolutely, positively _reeked_ of grief.

"Well then, Ery," Ymir huffed with a roll of her eyes, "do you want to play with me? Since you're here anyway?" 

"Well..." the Omega sniffled once and held in his tears, "I- I guess." Ymir grinned and pounced on the other kit's tail, swatting at it with her paws and nibbling on it every so often. 

"Rawr!" She growled, leaping onto his hindquarters and munching down on the tawny brown hindquarter of Eren's behind, earning a yelp from the older Neko. Eren hissed playfully and whipped around, thwapping his tail against Ymir's face. 

"Take that, you slimy kitten!" Eren chirped. Ymir took a swing at his cheek, the Omega deftly pulling back to avoid it and jumping onto her body completely, nuzzling her neck and nipping at the sensitive scent glands there. "How do you like me now? Huh? You still a big bad Alpha, little girl?" 

"Get off of me, stupid head!" Ymir laughed, pushing against his body with her paws as hard as she could. "You're a big dummy!" 

"Oh yeah?" Eren nipped with an arched eyebrow, "says the kitten that can barely keep her head above the ground!" 

"Nuh-uh! You're a liar! I'm the strongest Alpha ever!" Ymir barked, flipping back around on him. "Rawr! You can't beat me ever!" 

"Oh you wanna bet? I'll kick your butt!" Eren hissed, squirming beneath her until he was finally free, poking his tongue out and bounding into the lush forest surrounding the river. He giggled and glanced behind him to make sure the she-Alpha was behind him, and sure enough, she was, laughing and leaping towards him as fast as she could on her little baby legs. With a snort, he climbed up one of the trees and settled onto a branch, grinning when Ymir peered up at him angrily from the bottom of the Evergreen. 

"That's not fair! I can't climb yet!" The kit screamed up at him, a pout twisting her pink lips. "You're cheating!" 

"Nuh-uh! This is fair game! It's not my fault you're still a baby!" Eren shouted back, inspecting his claws mockingly. "You couldn't climb this tree even if you tried to. You know why? 'Cause you're a little baby Neko!" The Omega stuck his tongue out just for good measure. 

"I'm gonna get you, you just wait! I'm gonna get you!" Ymir gave one last stomp of frustration before bounding off into the forest again without another word. Eren blinked after her confusedly, usure of what she could be doing. He waited a few moments before carefully dropping out of the tree, shaking out the stray leaves in his tail and hair. The Omega yawned and noticed the sun was about to set. He should probably go home... 

But what home did he have to return to? Mom didn't want him anymore, Papa didn't want him anymore, they had three new Erens to take care of, and they were cuter and softer than he is for sure... 

Where would he go? 

Eren flicked his ear in irritation and wandered deeper into the forest, unsure of where he should go next. Perhaps he could find a nice tree to sleep under? Or a small cave... 

The breaking of a branch tore his attention away from his musing. He glanced behind him, eyes scanning the darkening greenery for any signs of another animal. Finding none, he slunk lower and closed in on himself to make the least amount of noise possible. Eren took a deep breath and stepped forwards again, freezing when another branch broke. He scanned his surroundings again, frantically, unconsciously emitting distress and fear; he knew he should try to keep his scent in and make himself invisible, but he was still so young and naiive. He had no idea what he was doing- he had never been in a forest before, or been around other Nekos before, or... played with a kitten before. The Omega's eyes watered in frustration. 

Another branch broke, closer to him this time. 

He ran. 

And the thing ran after him. 

He was being hunted.

Panting, he bolted in the opposite direction, mewling in exhaustion as he pushed his lungs further than they could handle. The creature snarled behind him and swiped at his hind leg, making him tumble to the ground ungracefully.

"Get away from me!" Eren screeched, swiping his claws at the looming figure above him. Tawny two-toned hair, blonde ears and a strangely... _equine_ face. The Alphan Neko growled at him and snapped his teeth. "Get off!" Eren threw his hind leg right into the Neko's face, an angry roar filling the air behind him as he lept in the direction he came from. If he could get to the river, maybe someone could save him? Maybe he could... maybe Levi would let him in his den again? But even Levi didn't... his mate didn't want him. 

The Alpha had caught up to him once again, snarling and sweeping his feet from underneath him once again and draping himself over the Omega's body and rutting into his backside. Eren whimpered as the other male's teeth dug into the nape of his neck harshly, the brunette falling pliant underneath him. 

"Get off of me! Why are you doing this? Levi!" Eren trilled out calls to his Alpha, squirming and crying out pitifully. The Alpha above him growled around his neck and rut harder, his hips flush against the Omega's. 

"You asked for this, picking on my cub and expecting to get away with it?" The Alpha snarled again and drove Eren lower into the ground. "Don't think you can go around insulting cubs and not expecting punishment for it. I'd love to beat you down, but my mate would rather do it. You're coming with me." He picked Eren up by his scruff and carried him that way across the entire domain until he reached his own den, one of the lower caves within the rocky cliff-side, the same one all the other Nekos housed in. In fact, Levi's den was only a few minutes upwards. If only Levi could smell him... 

"We're here." The Alpha dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor as soon as he stepped inside his den. Eren cried out as he hit the cold, hard flooring of the cave, taking a moment to gather himself before glancing up. He was met face to face with an angry Omega, his scent rolling off of him in waves. The Omega was... cute, to say the least. He was larger than the typical Omega, kind of like Bertholdt, and had freckles covering his entire body. He was kind of chubby and had a soft pudgy belly that looked like a dream to snuggle into. His hair was parted into the middle and pulled into a high bun, well as much hair could fit into it, as it was quite short. He pouted and glared at Eren, but the small brunette could tell it was a façade. He tried to look angry, but wasn't doing well, pity forming in his brown orbs. 

"You know why you're here, don't you, kitten?" The freckled Omega asked softly, picking up Eren's jaw with his paw. "My cub came to me in quite a mess, and I'm afraid you're the one who fits her description. Did you mean to hurt her feelings? I don't care much for pleasantries if that's the case." Eren peered up at him in surprise. This must be Ymir's mother, then, if the freckles were any indication of her patronage. 

"I- we were just messing around," Eren whispered, tears budding in his eyes. "I was sad, and she came up to me to play, and that's all I wanted to do, was play, and now... I have nowhere to go, my Alpha doesn't want me, my mother doesn't want me, Papa doesn't want me, I thought I finally had a friend and I hurt her too!" The Omega was sobbing at this point, fat tears waterfalling down his face as he confessed his feelings to this stranger. 

"Oh, baby," the older brunette murmured, pulling Eren into his lap. "It's okay, I just wanted to make sure you weren't hostile. Ymir can be a little dramatic, but a mother can never be too sure." 

"Weren't you supposed to, like, beat this little brat up or something?" The Alpha scoffed, plopping down onto his haunches and glaring at Eren. Ymir decided to show up at this point, trotting into the den and sitting beneath her father, letting out a blip of appreciation when her father started grooming her hair and ears with his sandy tongue. 

"He's precious, Jean, and Ymir," the Omega gave his cub a pointed stare, "failed to mention that the poor thing was still just a baby. Barely older than Ymir herself. And by his smell, he just recently had his heat. He's carrying, too, must be terrified, the poor thing. I wonder who bred him..." Jean gave a slightly curious glance at Eren, waiting for the answer to his mate's question. 

"Well, who spent your heat with you, huh, kit?" Jean questioned, tilting his head to the side. "Marco, c'mon, get it out of him. I wanna know who was perverted enough to breed a kitten." 

"He's of age, Jean, you know that," Marco chided, smoothing out Eren's hair. "Who was it, baby? Do we know them?" 

"Um," Eren murmured, anxiously, "his name is Levi." 

A snarl resounded at the mouth of the cave. 

"And he's here to take his mate back." 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Repremand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren wants to go home. Can Levi prevent that?

It was rather irritating, to say the least. 

Levi was sick and tired of retrieving his mate from other Nekos den's, either to bargain for him back, or to steal him back. 

It was something he never asked for. This is why he never wanted a mate. This was why he didn't want kittens of his own. 

Because they were all the same. 

Attracted to his looks and cold charm, his secondary gender, Omegas would come flocking towards him, only to be chased away by his distasteful personality and unprecedented hate for young kits and their parents.

And Eren hadn't shown any sort of affection towards him other than the foreseen nuzzling and possessiveness that followed a newly mated Omega, one that had recently presented and never spent a heady length of time with a potential mate. Eren was over twice as young as he was and practically forced to mate with him. Given that he would be euthanized should he not produce any offspring, he had done whatever he had to to survive.

But why did it hurt so much to be rejected by the kitten?

Why did he care? 

Frustration flashed across his face as he glared at the Alpha who had dared deny him access to his mate once again. 

"I said I'm here to take him back," Levi snarled, pacing along the mouth of the cave. "He's mine and you have no right to keep him from me." 

"I knew you were an asshole, but I didn't know you were a pedophile too," Marco hissed at the Alpha, guarding both Ymir and Eren behind him. "Eren's just a kitten and you put your hands on him? And bred him during his most vulnerable time? How many heats has he had, huh? Three? Two? Or was this his first?" 

"He's already had one before, I would never breed a presenting Omega, Marco, you know that," Levi scoffed, glaring at the freckled brunette. "If he's old enough to be my mate, he's old enough to be bred, just like Hanji wanted." 

"That crazy old bat put you up to this?" Jean snorted, exasperated. "Wow." 

"You'll do anything to stay alive, huh? Even if it means violating a kitten," Marco snarled. "You're a sick freak, Levi." 

"You think I wanted this?!" Levi roared, his sleek black tail smacking the floor violently. "You think I wanted a mate in the first place? A snotty nosed brat kitten as my Omega? What a disgrace that is!" Eren whimpered behind Marco, tears budding at his eyes. His Alpha didn't want him? His Alpha hated him? He wasn't good enough? 

"Alpha doesn't want me?" The Omega sobbed, big eyes blinking his tears away as he peered at Levi. "I'm not good enough?" Levi's eyes whipped over to the kitten, shock and regret twisting his features. 

"I didn't mean- Eren, baby-" 

"No! You meant it, didn't you? I'm just an ugly snotty brat kitten, aren't I?" Eren hissed, stalking out from behind Marco with a newly found sense of courage. "You never wanted me in the first place!" 

"Eren, listen to me-" 

"No! You- you are-" Eren sniffed, stalking right up to Levi's face, "You are the worst! I hate you! I never want to see you again!" 

And the little Omegan kitten was gone once again. 

 

* * *

 

 "Hello, is this where we check-in?" 

Nanaba blinked, glancing up at the couple who had walked in. She could smell a male Omega and a female Alpha, which was slightly shocking to her, but she hid her emotion with a blank mask. 

"Ah, yes, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Yeager?" 

"Yes," the woman smiled warmly, though it didn't reach her eyes, grasping her mate closer to her side. "We're here to take our baby back. We thought this might be good for him, to keep him safe, but..." she glanced at Grisha, "we want him back. Someone has expressed their interest in him, offering quite a sum," she chuckled. 

"Ah, yes. I'll see if Dr. Zoe is ready for you..." Nanaba murmured, flashing a forced smile and leaving the front room on a search for Hanji. Normally, she'd just call the doctor, but the couple was making her very uncomfortable, not to mention suspicious...

"Dr. Zoe!" Nanaba shouted, catching a glimpse of the other woman as she rounded a corner. Hanji paused to see who called for her, grinning when she caught a glimpse of the beta. 

"My favorite beta! How are you doing, my love?" The she-Alpha chuckled, putting her hands on her hips. "What's up?" 

"The Yeagers are here for their son. But the woman didn't seem anything like what you had described to me as. She seemed... hostile." 

"Mmm. I don't suppose I ever told you what happened to them, huh? Or why we took Eren in in the first place." 

"No, I don't think you did." 

"Well," Hanji murmured, "let's greet them and bring them back to see their baby, and then I'll tell you all about it." 

The pair walked back to the front room, guards up but smiles on their faces. The she-Alpha looked irritated, but Grisha looked plain uncomfortable. 

"Ah, hello, you must be Dr. Zoe," the woman smiled, reaching her hand out towards Hanji. Hanji grinned toothily, mirroring the action and giving the Alpha a firm handshake. 

"Yes, that is I," she chuckled, releasing her grip. "You must want to see the kit. He's in the exhibit right now. Come along." 

The four padded along the hallways until they reached one of the viewing rooms of the exhibit. Hanji pulled out a small tablet, tapping a few codes into it before gazing out into the glass. 

"It says here that Eren is currently in his den, which we are unable to reach, as that's the one part we aren't allowed into." 

"Why not?" The she-Alpha inquired, irritation flowering from her. "They're just animals. Who cares if you invade their space?" 

"Because that's the one area they feel safe in," Nanaba growled, glaring at the other woman. "We can't destroy every place they deem appropriate for themselves. If we did, their reproductive systems would shut down completely until they felt they found a safer place to procreate and raise their kittens. It's vital they have dens. Hanji's the only one allowed in, and that's only in dire circumstances." 

"Right now is a dire circumstance! I need this money, so get me my kitten!" She snarled, grasping Grisha closer to her. 

"Darling, Cayla," the Omega murmured, glancing warily between his wife and Hanji, "perhaps we should stay calm. I'm sure Dr. Zoe knows what she's talking about, and as a doctor myself, I know that she's correct..." 

"Whatever. I have places to be and things to do, so let's hurry this up and get Aaron." 

"Eren, darling." 

"Yes, Eren." 

 

* * *

 

 "Leave me alone!" Eren hissed, leaping over a boulder and sparing a glance over his shoulder at Levi. 

The same Levi who disowned him as a good mate and yet still had the audacity to chase after him. 

"You're my mate, Eren! As much as I hate it, I can't leave you alone!" Eren choked on a sob and continued running. The Omega was smaller than Levi, but not faster. They finally reached the outcrop of the forest into the clearing. Eren caught sight of two large metal doors opening and smelled something familiar. He chirped curiously and bolted even faster towards the doors. Eren could hear the padding of heavy paws getting closer and closer to him, his breathing quickening in fear as the Alpha's shadow overcame him. With a yelp, he tumbled to the ground, Levi's teeth on his neck, his fangs piercing into his fresh bond mark and further proving his dominance over the kitten. 

"Le-Levi! Let me go!" Eren huffed, twisting and squirming against the Alpha on his back, his little claws digging into the dirt. "Leave me alone!" 

"You're mine, Eren," Levi snarled against his neck, tongue gliding against the bloody skin, "you're mine, and you're carrying my kits. I can't leave you. Never again.  **You are mine.** " Eren fell limp at Levi's use of his Alpha voice, a whimper bubbling in his throat. 

"No! I don't want it!" Eren sobbed, ears turned back. "You don't want me! You said you didn't want me! I'm useless! Bratty! A terrible mate!" At this point the Omega was hyperventilating. The Alpha let out a deep breath, releasing his clamp on his mate's neck. He nuzzled into Eren's scent gland, breathing in the sweet scent of his Eren and rutted into the kit's back. 

"Eren, baby," Levi murmured, pushing his hips down until the Omega's belly hit the dirt underneath them, "I was upset. You're everything I've ever wanted in a mate. You're cute, for a brat," he snickered, grinning against his mate's skin. "I love you. I love you so much, Eren." 

"Th-then why did you say those mean things?" Eren whimpered, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"Because I'm afraid." Eren's eyes widened in surprise, twisting his neck to glance up at the Alpha. 

"Wh-why? Why are you so afraid?" 

"Because if I love something, it becomes a weak spot. Something for my enemies to use against me. Something for those who want to harm me to harm instead. I can't lose you." 

 

* * *

 

"Now, if you'll follow me right through these doors, we will be in the enclosure." Hanji lead them towards a large set of metal doors, a screen coming down from the ceiling and sealing the entry way behind them. "Now keep in mind that these creatures are more animal than they are human. If you show any kind of hostility towards them, Alphas in particular, they will attack. Do not provoke an Alpha. Understand?" Cayla rolled her eyes but nodded, tapping her foot impatiently. 

"I read on your website that most of the Nekos here are mated, and/or carrying," Grisha interjected, fiddling with his fingertips. "So we shouldn't provoke any Omegas, either, yes?" 

"I see you do your research, Doctor," Hanji chuckled, nodding at the Omega. "Yes, you are correct. I can't think of any that aren't bonded." 

"But then that means-" 

The doors creaked open, revealing a large clearing, surrounded by trees and other lush wildlife. They heard a small scuffle, before a small brown Neko tumbled from the bushes to their left. The creature giggled, his ears twitching happily as small purrs bubbled from his lips. 

"Eren!" Hanji shouted at the kit, grinning when the Neko jumped in surprise before bolting towards them. 

"Mommy!" Eren lept at Grisha, purring and rubbing his cheek all over his Omega mother, happy chirps escaping his throat. 

"Eren, my boy!" The man laughed, falling to the ground and holding his kitten close. "How are you? Did you find a mate? Have you been pupped?" 

"Mooooom," the kitten whined, embarrassed, covering his face with his paws. "I don't get pupped, I have kittens. Levi told me so." 

"Levi, huh?" Grisha raised an eyebrow curiously. "Who's this Levi, huh?" 

"He's my mate." Eren grinned happily, rubbing his tummy unconsciously. 

"You're pregnant?" Cayla hissed, shoving the Omega off his mother. "How can you be pregnant, you've been here for less than a month? You whore yourself out to any Alpha, huh? You're barely two years old!" Eren yelped, whimpering as he landed on his side. 

"Cayla!" Grisha hissed, gathering up the sniffling kitten into his arms. "You can't manhandle a kitten, let alone a pregnant one! What is wrong with you?" Hanji looked panicked, glancing around herself warily as she caught a whiff of Eren's distressed pheromones. 

"He can't be pregnant! That ruins the entire plan! If he's pregnant, I can't sell him!" 

"I'm not going anywhere!" Eren snarled, glaring at the she-Alpha with his ears flat against his skull. 

"Oh, yes you are, whore," Cayla spat, grabbing onto his front paw, "and you're going to make me thousands, and you won't say another word-" 

Her sentence was cut off as a pair of powerful fangs sank into her throat- Hanji made eye contact with Levi as he tilted his head ever so slightly and snapped her neck.  

 

 


End file.
